Talk:Dusthall
i'll continue with this article in the nearby future.Seqeu0 15:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) This is your first settlement article. Things to keep in mind: *How are the most basic needs of the inhabitants met (food and water)? *What do the inhabitants do in general (you're not writing for a computer game, having them wander aimlessly back and forth wont cut it)? *How are the inhabitants organized (is there a government, how does it work)? *Are there any regular hazards (bad weather, raiders, mutants, wild animals, radiation, etc.)? *How was it affected by the great war? --OvaltinePatrol 17:26, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I hope my article isn't too long Seqeu0 19:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Before the cut, I saw plenty of FAR longer articles. No biggie about the size. Cerebral plague 23:35, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :As an example, see my Matewan article. It's far longer, and it's still nowhere near finished. --Twentyfists 01:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that sure is longer. this article isn't complete as well. I'm also planning on making my own currency dor Dusthall and the surrounding region Greyland, namely Lake Scrips (or Lake Chips...), if that is okay with you guys? I was wondering if i could use a picture from Google Sketchup for Dusthall, because i've been working a bit on building the town in it, and it's almost complete. Seqeu0 14:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Seqeu0, I appreciate you being careful with what you post but you are allowed to add things without our prior consent, we'll just tell you if it should be removed, if it's a problem. Composite 4 Ow okay, I just thought it would be best for me to ask permission, since my first articles were all deleted. And btw i've already created another charactern without any permission :). Now how bold is that! Seqeu0 18:52, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Deletion? Why in godsname? Just tell me what rule it breaks so that i can fix it---Seqeu0 17:45, November 30, 2010 (UTC) There's a problem with the science, namely the trees and clean water. I won't explain right now since I've had to explain it millions of times to millions of people before but there are more plausible solutions to getting food and water than having a nuclear war ignore a river or some shit. Composite 4 Name some, educate me.---Seqeu0 17:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) And btw, Summit Lake is just a very very small lake in the middle of nowhere, so it is entirely possible that even a small portion survived. ---Seqeu0 17:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Combining fallout lore, logic and real world logic and examples; radiation on the scale of fallout's nuclear war doesn't allow for simple explanations such as "it COULD'VE survived". Composite 4 Well, i just changed the article, so that Summit Lake didn't survive, and that Denio's people get their food somewhere else.Hope it's okay now, if not, tell me.---Seqeu0 15:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) You should try a more credible survivalist route, not just make a magical food store appear. The whole concept of fallout is survivalist in the most inhospitable of situations, embrace the idea and mold your stories around the concept. Composite 4 I just thought of this now and you're free to use it if you like the idea yourself: what if the lake hadn't been evaporated, but instead inundated with mud and buried under rubble. It's no longer a real lake, but the source is still intact perhaps the people in the area worked to dig a well. I don't know how possible that is but it sounds plausible to me at least.--OvaltinePatrol Edit: Just noticed this was posted between older comments by mistake. 16:21, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I think i'm getting the idea of what you guys want.--Seqeu0 15:35, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, i just changed the article again, and hope it is better now. I will make sure the NCR won't have anything to do with this article and my Junction and James Allison article.--Seqeu0 16:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) It is now that the resemblance between the Iron Snipers' insignia and a Poké Ball strikes me. Doesn't really bother me, though.---Seqeu0 20:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :James Allison can be former NCR if you like, just don't make the town an NCR town.-- 21:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC)